videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bowser Jr. (SSBStrife)
Bowser Jr. (Japanese: クッパＪｒ． Kuppa Junia) is a major antagonist in the series, and a veteran fighter to the Super Smash Bros. series. Bowser Jr. is the son of Bowser, and acts as one of the highest-ranked members of his Koopa Troop army, actively taking on the role of recurring boss in a number of titles. Bowser Jr. is voiced by Caety Sagoian. Bowser Jr.'s alternate costumes consist of the seven Koopalings (Japanese: クッパの手下 Kuppa no Teshita). Each of the Koopalings have different voice clips, announcer calls, and crowd chants. Though they are different characters, they all share a single moveset. Larry Koopa (Japanese: ラリー Rarī) and Lemmy Koopa (Japanese: レミー Remī) are voiced by Lani Minella; Morton Koopa Jr. (Japanese: モートン Mōton) is voiced by David Cooke; Iggy Koopa (Japanese: イギー Igī) is voiced by Mike Vaughn; Wendy O. Koopa (Japanese: ウェンディ Wendi); is voiced by Ashley Flannegan; Roy Koopa (Japanese: ロイ Roi) is voiced by Dan Falcone; and Ludwig von Koopa (Japanese: ルドウィッグ Rudowiggu) is voiced by David J. Goldfarb. Most of the Koopalings reuse voice clips from Mario Kart 8. Changes from Super Smash Bros. 4 Description Moveset Taunts On-Screen Appearance Bowser Jr. flies onto the stage in the Clown Car before making a taunting facial expression while waving to the camera. Victory Fanfare The victory fanfare used by both Bowser and his son in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U is reused for Super Smash Bros. Strife. The fanfare is an electric guitar cover of the level clear (flagpole) fanfare from Super Mario Bros.. This fanfare is shared with Bowser. Victory Poses All three of Bowser Jr.'s victory poses are reused from Super Smash Bros. 4. *Drives the Junior Clown Car around in its go-kart form while laughing, then stops and pulls out a hammer. *Gets out of the Junior Clown Car and rubs it with his right hand while smiling with his mouth closed. *Jumps out of the Junior Clown Car, hops in celebration a few times while laughing, then poses. Alternate Costumes Trivia *According to an interview with Masahiro Sakurai, the idea to implement a ninth costume for player choice was included incredibly late in development. Due to there being only seven Koopalings (and thus only taking up eight spots), Bowser Jr.'s final recolour costume (which is ironically listed as #01 in the game's code) was added later than those of any other character's. As such, the final recolour costume reuses all textures from the Shadow Mario model that appears as Bowser Jr.'s Final Smash. **He also states that there was always a plan to include a ninth alternate costume due to ideas of having a nine player Classic Mode battle system. Though this idea never came to pass, as they had completed a number of costumes for other characters, they decided to add them in for player choice. *Bowser Jr. is one of the six playable characters to have alternate characters in the base of Super Smash Bros. Strife. The others being Greninja, Pac-Man, Isabelle, Toad, and Starfy.